


Distraction

by MV39



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MV39/pseuds/MV39
Summary: "Take a break for two minutes, darling. I wanna talk to you.""Just give me a minute." Kara tries to finish but get distracted again. She's trying to make it as perfect as possible so Snapper doesn't bother her for the rest of the weekend.Lena is still sitting on the couch looking at her to see if there's a sign that Kara will stop typing. When she sees that it's not happening she picks up the remote and put on the tv, loud.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

It was supposed to be a relax morning with her girlfriend. Cuddling, breakfast, movies, kisses, all of it. But some idiot had to ruin it by trying to break in at L-Corp.

_ “Why do they even try, if they know damn well they are going to get caught!”  Lena almost yell, when she got into the building and Jess explained what happened. _

So much for a relaxing morning.

After finally finish up at the office Lena come into their apartment and see Kara busy working on her laptop. Lena tries to talk to her but the blonde is very distracted. Lena stops for a sec and looks at her girlfriend from head to toe.  _ She looks so good.  _ Her hair is in a messy ponytail, wearing shorts, a tank top (very see through, btw) and… no bra.

Lena walks to the kitchen table, where the reporter is working.

"What are you working on?" the CEO ask.

"New article… Snapper yelled, last minute and… yeah, this is it." She responds, still very distracted, not taking her eyes away from the screen. Of course she felt the presence of her girlfriend when she came in. But she was really into the article that she just couldn't stop.   


Lena walks behind her and hugs her, wrapping her arms around Kara’s shoulders. She kiss the blonde’s neck, sucking a bit before turning to look at her as she stares at the screen.

“I love how you really get into your work. It shows how much you love it.”

"Thank you, baby." Kara says, taking Lena's hand for a sec and kiss it, before moving her own hand back to the keyboard and keeps typing. Kara can feel Lena's body against her, making her feel a little nervous as always, and a bit hot as well.   
  
Lena kisses her in the cheek before moving to the kitchen.

"Want a glass of wine? I'm gonna have one. C'mon, take a break"

"That sounds lovely, but i need to finish this, love."

Lena rolls her eyes, gets two glasses and some snacks before moving to the living room and sits on the couch.

"Take a break for two minutes, darling. I wanna talk to you."

"Just give me a minute." Kara tries to finish but get distracted again. She's trying to make it as perfect as possible so Snapper doesn't bother her for the rest of the weekend.

Lena is still sitting on the couch looking at her to see if there's a sign that Kara will stop typing. When she sees that it's not happening she picks up the remote and put on the tv, loud.

That get Kara’s  attention for a minute. But she tries to ignore it. Until it get too much and she gets annoyed. “Lena, please, can you turn it down a bit?" She finally say, finally looking at her girlfriend.

Lena turns the volume up louder and smile at her, then sip her wine, licking the rim of the glass. 

Kara raise an eyebrow at her like saying 'really?' She follows the movement of her girlfriend's tongue. It looks delicious and her head go places, thinking how good that tongue feels on her. She bites her lip, and then look at Lena from top to bottom.  _ She looks so hot. _

Lena watch tv casually and pat the seat next to her.  Kara sighs, giving up on the work for the moment. She stands up from the chair and sit next to the love of her life, throwing her strong arm around Lena's shoulders. Kissing the top of her head.

After a moment Lena lower the volume. "Finally," she say. "Took you long enough." She gives Kara the other glass  and lean in, kiss her on the lips gently.   


Kara chase those amazing lips, giving her a quick kiss before biting the lower lip. "How was it? I know it didn't seem like it but i missed you while you were gone."   
  
"They got caught, of course." Lena explain, laying her head against the blonde’s shoulder. "I missed you too. Our day in got ruined"   


Kara wraps her arms around her, giving her a kiss on top of her head. "Not it didn't. Now you are here. And you got all my attention."   
  
Lena puts the drinks on the coffee table, then lie on top of her girlfriend, kissing her, stroking her face and hair, pressing herself against the reporter.   


Kara moans, feeling Lena's tongue against hers. One of Kara’s hands goes under Lena's  shirt touching her back slowly, then moving it to her side, while the other hand goes to her amazing ass pulling her closer.

Lena reach down and pull the shorts over Kara’s thighs, down her legs and over her feet. She push up the shirt and lean in, licking her girlfriend's nipples and kissing her tits all over   


"Fuck." Kara moans, grabbing Lena by the hair pulling her closer. "Take your clothes off." Kara says.   
  
Lena stands up and undress slowly, teasingly. She crawl back on top of Kara and push her arms above her head, kissing her neck, ears and shoulders. "You like that, baby?"   


"You are such a tease. I love it." Kara tries to move her hands but Lena stops me. Kara loves when Lena take control like that. Making her breathless and so wet.   
  
Lena kiss her way down to Kara’s tits, kissing and licking them, then her belly, tickling her. The brunette grab Kara’s thighs and push them up, one on top of the couch, the other in her hand. Lena moves down and lick her girlfriend up and down slowly.   


Kara moans Lena's name, loudly. Grabbing her by the hair and grabbing the arm of the couch as well. She looks down at Lena.  _ She looks so good between my legs _ . Kara starts moving her hips a bit asking for more   
  
Lena delicately suck on her clit, swirling her tongue around it, and reach up to play with the blondes breasts.   


"You really missed me, huh?" Kara laughs a bit. Still breathless. Lena's tongue feel so good. She's  getting closer and closer but holding up. "I need you inside..."   
  
Lena slides her tongue into Kara as deep as it will go, moving her hand to massage her clit. She tongue fuck her faster as she feel her getting closer and closer.

Kara is still moaning like crazy, and telling her how good she feels and how much she missed this. She moves her hips fast as well, until she can't hold it anymore. She moans Lena's name so loud, pulling her hair a bit hard as she cum so hard on her tongue.   


Lena licks up every drop of cum. Loving so much how good her girlfriend taste. She loves how Kara is panting and whimpering as she licks her clean. When she's done, she crawls up into Kara’s  arms and rest her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.   


Still catching her breath, Kara wraps her arms around the brunette again. "Thank you for the distraction. I really needed it." She said, kissing the top of her head   
  
"Any time, baby," Lena say, feeling so good in her strong arms that she feels herself falling asleep with the blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get back to it...


End file.
